In the field of bakery products, it is known to produce a certain delicacy known as a "swedish rosette". It is a deep-fried shell, made from batter which, alternatively to its natural taste, may be flavored with anise or other known flavorings, and which is usually coated with powdered sugar. In the past, such products have been produced by means of a cast iron mold affixed to one end of a handle, the mold being in the desired shape of the bakery product to be produced. Typically, the configuration is in the form of a five or six pointed star, superimposed upon one or more concentric rings. In practice, a batter is made, principally from flour, oils and other ingredients, so that it is smooth and of moderately thick consistency. The forming iron, which preferably has been pre-heated, is dipped into the batter, so that the sides and bottom of the iron are substantially coated with batter. While so coated, the iron is immersed in a container of hot cooking oil, such as peanut or other vegatable oil. The effect of this is to cause the batter to be cooked and, as it does so, to become slightly crisp. In this condition, the iron may be lifted up and the piece of bakery goods so formed will disassociate from the iron and will remain in the oil. The product may, by means of a spatula or other instrument, be turned over so that it cooks on the other side. Following this, it may be removed from the cooking oil and optionally coated with powdered sugar or the like. The resulting product is a crisp, rather crunchy, but delicate pastry which is highly edible.
Such products are in public demand, but because of the relatively high labor costs and long time required for production of such goods, mass production means and methods are desired. They have not been available because of the relatively delicate nature of the product and difficulties in producing it without damage or destruction by other than hand processes.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide means for producing delicate shaped bakery products from batter cooked in cooking oil.
Another object of this invention is to provide such means whereby such products may be mass-produced.
Still another object of this invention is to provide means for so producing such products on an automated basis.